


Cinnamon and Blueberry

by VictoriaG16



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaG16/pseuds/VictoriaG16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's attracted to that coffee shop like gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheh coffee shop AU.
> 
> I blame Lexi (roseisreturning on Tumblr)
> 
> Also I have no clue how to write romance despite having a boyfriend. So, my formal apologies.

Nyota Uhura didn't understand the romanticism about coffee shops. Her own job at one was rather low-pay, dry, boring, and if she could get any other job, she probably would have.

At least its slow atmosphere gave her an ample amount of time to study.

She flipped through her Mandarin textbook, twirling her pen between her fingers, when the door gave a sharp ding as it opened. The customer was a vaguely recognizable man; she might have seen him in one of her classes, or maybe even as an instructor. He looked to be about mid-twenties, dark hair neatly combed and stubble along the edges of his cheekbones. He walked purposefully, with long, sure strides.

"What would you like?" she asked, on protocol.

His dark eyes shot to the menu above her head and to the pastry case to her left. "A medium cinnamon coffee with one shot of espresso and a blueberry muffin."

"And a name?"

"Spock."

She wrote the strange name on the cup, gave him the total and his blueberry muffin, before setting to work on his coffee. She seemed a bit heavy-handed with the cinnamon, he noted quietly. Normally, he was rather...particular about his nourishment.

But the coffee was not good, it was better than good. He decided he would have to return to this coffee shop again sometime.

* * *

The second time he returned (eight days later, though she hadn't counted), he ordered the same thing as the time before, with slight alteration of a blueberry scone this time.

The small shop was empty except for the two of them, and Kirk was in the back, but Nyota mostly ignored him as best she could. Spock took a seat at the window, where he ate the scone and drank the coffee.

Then he left.

Neither spoke a word the entire time they occupied the coffee shop together, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable, and offered a comforting filling between them.

* * *

His next visit came four days later. She wasn't on shift, and he was a bit disappointed by that. He didn't know why exactly he was disappointed.

He blamed the fact that the coffee didn't have quite enough cinnamon. The barista had been too busy flirting with the grumpy pre-med student also in the shop.

* * *

He arrived again two days after that. This time, she was fortunately on shift, but they weren't alone this time. The other barista, whose name tag read "Jim", was once again occupied with the pre-med student (who he was referring to as "Bones" -- whether that nickname was sexual in nature or not, Spock could not tell).

Nyota smiled a little bit at him when she wrote his name and gave him the customary blueberry pastry he enjoyed.

Their hands brushed when she handed him the cup, and he noticed several details about the encounter. One, she did not need to physically give him the cup; setting it down would have been fine. Two, her hands were very warm, and a little rough. Three, he wasn't quite as composed as he thought he was, exhibited by him almost spilling the coffee.

* * *

He went back the next day, and this time the shop was blessedly empty.

They lapsed into comfortable silence once more.

He was really beginning to enjoy this coffee shop.

* * *

After two weeks of daily visits to the coffee shop, he learned her schedule; she was off on Thursdays and Fridays, but worked the rest of the week.

He decided that while Jim was rather aggravating, he wasn't too bad of a barista, though his coffee was a bit bland.

He began to notice certain details of Nyota. She always wore her hair in a long, sweeping ponytail. She crossed one leg over the other while she sat behind the counter. One strand of hair was always coming loose on the side of her face, and she brushed it back when it tickled her cheekbones. She was almost always doing some sort of writing at the counter, usually with the aid of a large text book.

He noticed one day that her textbook was about Mandarin. And thus he posed a personal question. "You are studying Mandarin Chinese?"

"Yeah. Do you speak it?"

"Fluently."

"What about reading and writing?"

"Likewise." She looked impressed, and he felt a swelling in his chest at her expression.

* * *

The following day, he asked another question while she spiced his coffee. "May I ask how many languages you are fluent in?"

She grinned, putting a lid on his coffee. "Seven, and I'm working on eight."

It was his turn to look impressed. "Fascinating. I assume you are majoring in linguistics?"

"Correct. With a math minor. What about you?"

"A dual-major in computer science and mathematics."

"My shift ends in twenty minutes. Maybe we could take a walk?" she suggested in a moment of emboldenment.

"I have no objections."

In fact, he'd been about to ask her when her shift ended and suggest the same thing.


End file.
